Un día de locos
by Ewiii
Summary: Llegó el día de los enamorados, que regalos costosos pedirán los chicas? como peinara y vestira Alice a Bella y a Rosalie?,que sucederá si Jasper no lleva a Alice a un Centro Comercial ese día? EN FIN ESTA MUY INTERESANTE y DIVERTIDO,NO SE ARREPENTIRAN
1. Preparativos

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama si...disfrute la historia.

**Pov Bella**

Petrificada...

No puedo creer que estemos en la fecha más importante de cualquier pareja, aparte del aniversario; el día de los enamorados..Que rápido se pasaba el tiempo, ya hacía un año que me había convertido en vampira; Reneesme era la alegría de mi existencia, me traía paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo esperanza.

Un millón de veces Reneesme me había dicho:

_"Mami, tu y mi papi deben de tener un momento a solas, yo me puedo quedar con mi tía Alice o con mi tía Rosalie", sonaba tentador pero..la verdad es que no quería alejarme de Reneesme._

Pero..Sentía que en esta fecha tan especial, tenía que estar con Edward, aunque sea un momento a solas; quizas se debía a que me sentía tan agradecida con Edward por haber cuidado a mi hija en los momentos que quizás no hubiera podido controlarme por la sed.

Por eso había decidido que debíamos ir a Canadá, sé que corriendo, vamos a llegar ahí en cuestión de una o dos horas, o quizás menos, la cosa era que quería ir a un sitio romántico, donde podamos caminar por balnearios o distintos clubes románticos, que nos van a hacer suspirar.

Esta mañana le conté a Alice, mis planes y ella respondió:

_-Claro Bella, tu tienes que tener un momento a solas, con Edward, me dijo complacida._

_-¡Alice!, Te lo cuento porque eres mi mejor amiga, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Edward, le dije precavida._

_-Claro que no, pero con una condición, me permitirás arreglarte para la velada, me respondió dando sus catastróficos saltitos._

_-Esta bien, le respondí furiosa._

**

* * *

**

Pov Rosalie

No puedo creerlo, hoy es el día del amor, me alegro, ya hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Emmett, ahora se vuelve más mezquino, no me regala ni un lapicero, sé que me ama, me adora mejor dicho, pero..El amor no es solo frases y abrazos, tambien son muestras de cariño, como anillos, collares, pulseras o un vestido nuevo, no, ¡no!, Lo que yo quiero es que me haga una canción, yo adoro las canciones que compone Edward, yo quiero que me regale una a mí.  
Pensaré mucho en ese deseo para que Edward lo lea en mi mente y le diga a Emmett; Pero no crea que con eso se acaba mi regalo, también quiero que me lo cante en un escenario grande a la luz de la luna con velas y flores, ¡sí!, Eso es lo que quiero, pero eso si yo le voy a regalar..Lo que el tanto quiere, sus guantes de box y muñecos especializados para el box, le va a encantar el regalo, justo ahí está Edward, voy a pensar bastante: _"Quiero que Emmett me componga una canción y que me la cante en un escenario a la luz de la luna con velas y flores"._

-Rosalie..¿Quieres que le diga a Emmett?, Me preguntó mi hermano.

-Si, por favor, le dije suplicante.

-Como quieras, dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**

* * *

**

Pov Alice

¡Bieeen!, Por fiin es el día del amor, tengo tanto que hacer, tanto que arreglar, tantas personas que maquillar, pero lo único que quiero es que..Jasper me diga que me va a llevar al campo y que en ese lugar haya velas, flores, música romántica, pero sobre todo..¡Que estemos juntos!

Yo lo amo mas que a mi vida, yo no dejaría que le pasara nada, cuando lo conocí supe que el era el vampiro que me acompañaría en mi larga vida, por siempre y para siempre.

La verdad es que no quería exigirle si solo me daba un beso y me fecilitaba por este día especial, no me iba a poner deprimida, todo lo contrario iba a esforzarme para que ese día, aunque un poco sencillo, iba a ser especial para los dos.

A pesar de estar feliz, estaba furiosa le había prometido a Bella, que Edward no se enteraría de nada, pero Edward me había confundido y había podido hurgar en mi mente, ¡estoy furiosa!

**

* * *

**

Pov Emmett

Rose, Rose, Rose, porque siempre estas festividades siempre tienen que haber regalos carísimos y vestidos, pero bueno le regalaré su canción, me la hará Edward a escondidas, y le pediré a Esme que me acondicione ese paraíso para Rosalie.

Yo..Amo a Rosalie, no, la adoro, es toda mi vida, aunque sea un poco especial y temible a veces, yo igual la quiero, hay algo por lo que me he animado a darle el regalo soñado, ¡los guantes de box!,¡Lo que por años le he pedido!, No puedo pedirle absolutamente mas, con esto basta, pero tan bien me regala a quien pegarle ¡a ese muñeco!, No pido nada mas, así podré entrenar para ganarle a Bella, en esas competencias de fuerza que hasta ahora he perdido, pero eso cambiará, ¡jajajaja!,¡Cambiará!, Te adoro Rase, nunca te olvidaré y también quiero a mi hermano favorito, Edward, por hacerme saber el regalo que quiere Rase, ¡jajajaja!

**

* * *

**

Pov Edward

Conque Bella desea un viaje a Canadá, le daré eso y mucho más, sé que está mal espiar a mi hermana favorita, pero es que la mente de Alice es tan...graciosa, tan llena de vida, tan amorosa y sobre todo esa mente es aficionada a las compras, ropas, maquillaje y a todo lo que a Bella le aterra.

Sé que dejaré a Reneesme en buenas manos, sé que Charlie y Sue sabrán cuidar muy bien a mi pequeña princesita, lo que todavía me aterra es que Jacob se aparezca por ahí, cuando no lo llaman, ese lobo, con su olor pestilente, que puede volver loco a Charlie y Sue, se aterra y trata de que Charlie vuelva en sí, pero mientras hace eso, el **chucho(1)** puede llevarse a Reneesme a su guarida y tendría que cancelar la velada con Bella.

Le planeo componer una canción y un poema; planeo también hacer un video con todas las fotos que nos hemos tomado, solos y con la bebé, también fotos con René, Charlie, Jacob, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y muchos más, se que le va a gustar el regalo a Bella.. Lo sé.

**

* * *

**

Pov Jasper

Pienso llevar a Alice a un campo, con flores, música romántica, mucha ropa, muchos zapatos, muchos cosméticos, muchas joyas, todo lo que le gusta a mi pequeña duendecita.

Alice, me devolvió la sonrisa, me salvó, me ayudó, me consiguió una familia, a la que amo y respeto y sobre todo me regaló amor y cariño.

Por eso esta celebración va a ser la mejor que a tenido en su vida

* * *

**(1) chucho: perro.**

**Espero que le haya gustado, pronto actualizaré la segunda parte..**

**hooy 24 de Diciembre, actualizando..xD**

**POR FAVOOR dejen sus rewiew, como regalo de navidad xD**

**pronto actualizaré "Curiosidad peligrosa", 1, 2 y 3**

**BUEENO NOO se olviden dejar un rewiew, no se olviden, no les va a costar ni un minuto.**

**FELIIZ NAVIDAAD PARA TOODOS!!**


	2. Preparativos II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la ingeniosa Stephenie Meyer, a mi solo me pertenece la trama.**

* * *

**

**Pov Edward.**

-Emmett, aquí está tu condenada canción, le dije también a mi condenado hermano.

-Gracias Eddie, te pasaste, me dijo chistoso.

-Ya te dije, que no me digas Eddie, o sino ya no te ayudaré mas, le dije furioso.

-Ya, Edward, no te pongas asi y ya sabes que le vas a regalar a Bella?, me dijo meticuloso.

-Pues claro, lo escuché de los pensamientos de cierta duendecilla favorita, grité en voz alta.

-Te lo agradezco mucho hermano, te ganarás un mordisco como los que le doy a Jazz, gritó Alice desde su habitacion

-Claro hermanita, le respondí con arrogancia.

-Ya pues cuenta, dijo Emmett.

-¿Que cuente, que?, le respondí divertido, ¿quieres que cuente los números?, ¿1,2,3,4,5?, o ¿del 6 al diez?

-Edward, esto no es gracioso.

-Está bien, la llevaré a Canadá.

-¿A Canadá?, jajajaja si que te sabes llevar bien en serio tus papeles de esposo vampiro.

-No empieces, ahora tengo que irme, todavía tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta duendecilla, volví a alzar la voz, con cierto oso y con cierta neofita amorosa, nos vemoos!, le dije divertido y saliendo de la habitacion.

Me encargaría de la duendecilla y de mi hermano oso luego, ahora solo estaba disponible para Bella..

Tomé mi Volvo y me fuí a alquilar un bote que nos llevaría a Canadá, luego la llevaría a un puerto, plantaría millones de rosas que dejarían leer Edward y Bella por toda la eternidad, le daría un beso y le mostraría un collar de perlas donde tenían lugar tres fotos, una de ellas sería la foto de Reneesmee, la otra de Bella y la otra mia, rodeados en un gran corazon hecho de diamantes...espero que le guste..

**Pov Bella.**

-Mami, ¿con quien me voy a quedar?, me dijo Reneesmee preocupada, esta mañana.

-Te vas a quedar con tu abuelito Charlie, y con tu tía Sue, ¿está bien?, le respondí.

-Por supuesto, mami, los quiero mucho, pero..¿vas a volver por mi?, me dijo triste.

-Por siempre, le respondí.

Nos encaminamos hacia el Jeep de Emmett, hubiera preferido el Volvo, pero no lo encontré, supuse que Edward lo estaba utilizando, muy raro..

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie en poco tiempo, cuanto extrañaba dormir en mi cama, usar mi ropa, escribir en mi viejo ordenador, pero sobre todo, escuchar las ocurrencias del mejor papá del mundo.

-¿Que hay Charlie?, le dije amistosamente.

-Todo bien Bella, me dijo mi padre, mirando a Nessie, Hola Nessie!!.

-Hola Abuelito, ¿que hay?, dijo Nessie copiandome.

Solté unas risitas nerviosas.

-Esto..Padre..¿podrías quedarte con Reneesme?, dije nerviosa buscando con la mirada a Sue, pero no la encontraba.

-Claro que si, soy un empleado de esta linda niña!!

_Genial, ahora mi padre se enamoró de Reneesme, ahora será mas dificil de separarla de el, pensé._

-Se me había olvidado, hoy es el día de los enamorados, que cabeza la mia, me dijo.

-Asi es, le respondi.

-¿Que planes con Edward?, me dijo.

-La verdad..no lo sé, el decide todo, yo solo doy algunas ideas, le respondí precavida.

-Que la pasen super bien, yo cuidaré de Nessie, como si fueras tu nena, me dijo.

-Confío en ti, ahora me voy, fue un gusto verte Charlie, chau Nessie, nos veremos pronto.

Salí cuanto antes, tenía que buscar un regalo para Edward, una cadena, hum poco masculino, una corbata, creo que tiene muchas de distintas epocas, un carro, tiene su adrado Volvo...¡ya se!, ¡es el regalo perfecto!, le encantará, lo sé.

**Pov Alice.**

Estaba en mi cuarto, feliz y contenta probandome mi falda azul marino con mi polo negro y mis balerinas, cuando en eso escucho:

-_Pues claro, lo escuché de los pensamientos de cierta duendecilla favorita, gritó Edward._

Cuanto lo detesto y quiero a la vez, el me dice duendecilla las 24 horas de día de todos los días de la semana.

Pero bueno, hoy era el día de los enamorados, awww mi Jazz, ya había elegido el regalo perfecto, fotografías de todos sus amigos en un collage, de Peter y Charlotte, de los Denali, de mi por supuesto, de Rosalie y Emmet, de Edward y Bella, de Carlisle y Esme, etc, con un mensaje precioso:_ por siempre y para siempre.._

Aparte de un buen terno y unos preciosos perfumes, que conjuntaran perfecto con el.

-Alice,_ duendecilla_, quiero tu ayuda, escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi hermano favorito, Eddie.

-Claro Eddie, pasa, le respondí siguiendo su juego.

-Ali, ayudame a conjuntar esta ropa para Bella, me dijo mi hermano lector de mentes.

-Por supuesto Lector, a veer:

**.Rojo con Verde: Puaaaj.**

**.Azul con Rosado: What is the Fuck.**

**.Negro con morado: Bello.**

**.Blanco con Rojo: Cute.**

**.Verde con Amarillo: Condenen a muerte a esa persona!!**

**.Celeste con Blanco: Boniito(:**

-Listo, ya escribí los colores, ahora si..fuera de mi habitacion, que estoy poniendome ropa para la noche magica de el día de hoy, _fuchi, fuchi_, le dije hasta botarlo.

Haay mi _Bell_! Consiguió un buen partido al final, cuando adoro que esté con Eddie que con ese Licantropo..

-Te estoy escuchando Alice, me gritó Edward.

_Uups!, pensé_.

**Pov Rosalie.**

Querido Diario:

Hoy es el gran día, el día de los enamorados!!, un día super cute, en donde las parejas hacen lo imposible por quedar bien con la otra.

Tu sabes que siempre estuve ilusionada con joyas, vestidos y esas cosas, Royce me las daba, pero era muy mala persona.

Pero ahora solo me contento con..la canción magica, que llenará de amor mis días con mi Emmett..

Que me pondré..facil mi vestido rojo, mi collar de estrella, y sobre todo llevaré el regalo de mi Emmett, sus guantes y peluche de box, solo encontré un papel de regalo de Power Rangers, pero no creo que le importe.. mucho.

Adios querido diario..

Cerré el libro, y me cambié apresuradamente.

**Pov Emmett:**

Todo estába listo, el escenario, la canción, mi traje, TODO, solo falta esperar hasta las 8:00pm para llevarla al paraíso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!! es la segunda parte de los preparativos..en el proximo capitulo veremos la noche de Alice y Jasper..que pasará, lo veremos en el proximo capitulo(:**

**Mil perdones por el retraso, y gracias por los rewiews, por las alertas, por los favoritos, en fin gracias, tengo la costumbre de pasar por los perfiles de lo que comentan, xD todos estan preciosos.**

**Pasen por mi otra historia "Curiosidad Peligrosa" si les gusta la aventura, pasen por ahi(:**

**Trabajé mucho en el capitulo, buscar nuevos chistes, es complicado..:D**

**Bueeno espero sus rewiews!!, y sus alertas , favoritos, TODO!!..**

**Quee pasen un liindo 2010, lleno de prosperidades, de salud y mucha felicidad..**

**Aprienten el boton verde de abajo y alegraran un **corazón**..**

**besoos al estilo Cullen!!**

**Imaginary Person.-**


	3. Cita AliceJasper 1º parte

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes (Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, etc), pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, en cambio (Fabricio, Nicole, Maria José, Alba, Célida y Ernesto) y la trama, es de mi propiedad, sin animo de lucro(:

**N/a:** La ley de la historia son los rewiews por alguna queja o comentario.

* * *

Pov Alice.

Antes que nada relataré las ultimas horas, antes de mi cita con Jazz.

**3:00 pm:**

-¡¡BEELLA!!, ¡¡ROOSALIE!!

-Dime Ali, dijo Bella.

-Alice, dijo Rosalie enfurecida,

-¿ No quedamos que a las 3:00 pm tenian que ayudarme a arreglarme para la cita?

-Si Alice, me olvidé, vamos a tu cuarto, dijo Bella.

-Sii, vamos.

**3:30 pm:**

-Alice, vas media hora metida en el baño, te pedimos bañarte, no que hagas un ritual, gritó Bella.

-Ya salgo, dije enfurecida.

No entiendo porque me gritan, primero me bañé, luego me corté las uñas de mis pies y de mis manos, después preparé mi mascarilla de pepinos, me la apliqué por 10 minutos, luego me puse una crema para hidratar mis piernas y mis manos, después me depilé las piernas y finalmente salí del baño con una bata.

-Ya era hora, dijo Rosalie.

-Que bueno que hayas adelantado la mascarilla, Alice, dijo Bella.

-La verdad pensé que era mejor que yo la prepare, jiji.

-Bueno, bueno, Bella y yo ya hemos elegido tu vestuario para esta noche, dijo Rose, entregandome una bolsa negra con un nudo.

-Asi es Ali, vas a tener que volver a entrar al baño, ponte esta ropa y luego sales para que te maquillemos.

**3:45 pm:**

Terminé de vestirme.

Encontré adentro de la bolsa un vestido blanco con flores de distintos colores, era de tiritas y realzaba los bobos que tenía al final del vestido que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, tambien encontré una chaquetita blanca y unas balerinas del mismo color.

-Estás regia Ali, dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias Rose, bueno ¿ahora que?

-Ahora sientate en esta silla, dijo Bella.

-Que nosotras te dejaremos divina, finalizó Rose.

Me senté en una silla blanca ,como mi vestido, que daba a un espejo, la verdad no deseaba verme todavia, asi era yo.

Era raro en mi dejar que unas hermanas y mejores amigas poco aficionadas a la moda, me esten arreglando para la velada, pero da igual, solo importaba que Jasper sepa que hoy es un día especial y que por nada del mundo ibamos a estar ajenos a esa celebracion.

Cerré mis ojos, me recosté en la silla y olvidé todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor mientras sentía que unas delicadas manos maniobraban en mi rostro perfecto.

**4:00 pm:**

-Listo Ali, puedes abrir lo ojos, dijo Bella.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una Alice diferente, primaveral.. usaba deliniador para resaltar mis ojos, un poco de sombra plateada, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo en los labios , me habían hecho la manicure, además mi cabello..estava peinado en media cola,ondulado en las puntas.

-Bella, Rose, estoy..

-¿Fea?

-¿Horrible?

-¿Decepcionada?

-¿Angustiada?

-No, estoy feliz con el resultado, estoy muy linda.

-Asi es Alice, estás muy linda, Rosalie y yo pensamos que te iba a gustar, dijo Bella.

-Si, ¿por algo muchas veces nos has maquillado y peinado no?, dijo Rose.

-Sep, muchas gracias chicas, las quiero mucho.

-Ahora, estas fashion, preciosa y chic, dijo Rose

-Pero ustedes no se salvan niñas, el turno es de Bella, dije.

-Lo se, dijo Bella tristemente.

* * *

Habían pasado ya 2 horas, me había retocado un poco mi maquillaje, pero seguía linda, ya faltaba poco, para que empiece mi sueño de amor...

Me senté en la sillón, y prendí la tele, el primer programa que observé fue CNN, estaban pasando noticias de deportes, ilucionada esperé que terminaran los comerciales pensando que pasarían noticas de Bastketball o de Volley, pero no..pasaron de lo que tanto ama el papá de Bella...de futbol, cambié horrorizada.

El siguiente programa que observé fue un canal de novelas, estaban pasando una novela que anteriormente había visto, que trataba sobre chicaA que perdió a sus padres en un accidente y la pasaron a un orfanatorio y ahí conoció a una chicaB que tenía un problema similar y se hicieron amigas, pero al pasar el tiempo, chicaB se escapó del orfanatorio a hacer su vida, aterrada chica1 fue tras ella, al pasar el tiempo se volvieron a encontrar por azares del destino, chicaA aun la quería, pero chicaA..ya no solo tramaba como quitarle el novio a chicaA.

La verdad es que cambié de canal, ya me aburría esa historia, en el siguiente canal, daban dibujitos, estaban dando los Rugrats, me quedé mirando como por dos minutos, que chistoso era ese dibujito, me acuerdo que cuando era pequeña lloraba cada vez que no veía prendido el televisor y que no daba Rugrats, me acuerdo que a veces mi mamá me compraba todos los capitulos, hasta me acuerdo que incluso mi cama tenía el colchón de Rugrats, las almohadas de Rugrats, hasta que conocí a las Barbies y me olvidé de ellos, cambié de canal..

En el siguiente canal estaban dando un concurso de canto, eran 5 tipas que estaban peleandose por el premio, un viaje a Disney World; ¡wuju Disney!, me acuerdo cuando fui hace 10 años, los parques de diversiones, los juegos y todo lo demás; la primera se llamaba Nicole, cantaba bien lindo una balada, la segunda era una chica que se llamaba Jessica, ella cantaba bien pero no era de mi gusto, cantaba una salsa, la tercera se llamaba Alba, cantaba mal una canción de cumbia, la cuarta se llamaba Célida, ella cantaba muy bonito mientras balilaba una canción en inglés y finalizando Maria José que cantaba una canción Latin Pop, cantaba bonito, al final me aburrí y cambié de canal.

Me convencí por MTV, estaban pasando un documental de Demi Lovato, me quedé mirando ya que no sabía mucho de su vida.

Ya faltaba poco para la hora esperaba, me retoque de nuevo el maquillaje me arreglé la ropa, apagué el televisor y esperé al chico de mis sueños.

Pasaron algunos minutos y escuché el sonido ,de unos zapatos, abrir la rejita y dirigirse caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa.

Me paré, busqué la cartera, la puse en la mesita de la sala, en eso tocaron el timbre y me dirigí con paso lento y elegante hacia la puerta, cuando abrí la puerta ví unos ojos abrirse como platos mientras sus labios dibujaban la mejor de las sonrisas.

Pov. Jasper:

Domingo 14 de Febrero.. el día del amor, increible, nunca pensé que celebraría esta festividad, pero aqui estoy parado en la tienda " _Happy Love_", que tonto el nombre, bueno parado para comprar el regalo perfecto para Alice Cullen, mi novia.

La verdad era que ya tenía el regalo, era un boleto doble para irnos a Fracia, uno de los lugares mas importantes, principalmente por la moda.

Lo unico que me retenía en esa tienda era el corazon que había mandado a arreglar, era un portaretrato de corazon con nuestra foto..era el mejor recuerdo que guardaba de Alice.

Entré a la tienda..

-Señor Jasper, gusto verlo, dijo el señor Fabricio desde su lugar.

-Ehh, Hola Fabricio.

-¿Que necesitas?

-Mandé a arregar un portaretratos,

-Un momento, dijo Fabricio entrando a la trastienda.

Escuché el timbre de mi celular mientras esperaba al señor.

-Diga.

-¿Jasper?, dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Bella?

-Ehh, Hola, perdona que te interrumpa pero es urgente.

-Sueltalo.

-Lo que pasa es que Rosalie y yo vamos a arreglar a Ali y queremos saber a donde la vas a llevar para arreglarla como es devido.

-Entiendo.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir?

-Bella..¿que pasa si se te escapa?

-No se me escapará, ¿no confias en mi?

-Claro que si Bella.

-Entonces dime, ¿adonde piensas llevarla?.

-Pienso llevarla a un campo lleno de flores donde he montado..

-NO SIGAS.

-¿Bella?

-¿si?

-¿Por que no quieres que te temine de decir?

-Por nada solo quería saber un poco.

-Ah, ok.

-Bueno gracias, bye

-Bye Bella.

_Que había hecho_

**-**Ehh, ¿señor?

-¿Si , Fabricio?

-Su portaretratos.

-Ahh, Ok gracias, ¿puede envolverlo en papel de regalo?

-Claro que si, ¿motivo?

-Día del amor.

-Enseguida.

Luego me dio el paquete y salí disparadoa la tienda de ropa mas cercana para comprar ropa decente.

-¿Lo puedo atender en algo?, dijo la encargada de la tienda sonrojada.

-Ropa de mi talla...

-Al fondo a la izquierda, dijo seductoramente la encargada.

-Gracias.

Me probé casi toda la ropa hasta convencerme por una camisa beige, un jean azul normal y unos mocasines marrones.

Lo compré y salí de la tienda dirigiendome hacia la avenida donde debería esperar la limosina que me llevaría hacia Alice y que me acompañaría toda la velada.

A pocos minutos de estar ahí divisé un carro negro elegante dirigiendose hacia donde estaba parado.

-¿Señor Jasper?, dijo un hombre con uniforme.

-Soy yo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ernesto Oliva, el conductor de la limosina.

-Un gusto.

-¿Adonde lo llevo?

-A esta casa, le dije mientras le daba un papel blanco arrugado donde estaba escrita la direccion.

-Acompañeme.

Subí en la parte de atrás y esperé a que el conductor arrancara.

-Señor Ernesto, en esa casa voy a recoger a una señorita, le pediría que me llevaraa esta otra direccion, le dije dandole otro papel.

-A sus ordenes señor, respondió.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Alice, mi casa, le dije mis ultimas sugerencias a el señor Oliva y salí del auto.

Abrí la reja que profirió un chillido ensordecedor para cualquier humano, entré y la dejé abierta para la salida.

A ese sonido ya suponía que Alice lo había oido y que estaba pegada a la puerta esperando que toque.

Como buen caballero sureño me paré en la puerta, alcé mi mano derecha toqué el timbre una vez y esperé a que abriera.

Al minuto abrieron la puerta, y en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios al ver a ese ser maravilloso.. _Alice_.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Me siento muy orgullosa de este fic es uno de los mejores que he echo, si a ti tambien te gusto...dilo con rewiews!!

Gracias por los rewiews, los alerts y tambien los favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.

Si es posible pasen por mis otras historias, En busca de lo desconocido, que es mi nueva historia, y Curiosidad Peligroda, estan muy bueenas!

Bueno tengan un muy muy buen día y perdon por la demora, mi maquina se apago con el documento sin guardar , tuve que hacerlo 2 veces seguidas.

Pasenla muii lindo y disfruten sus vacaciones

Manden rewiews!! se que no les costara ni un minuto y ningun dolor de cabeza, pero si alegraran a una personita que ahorita está escribiendo esto(:

Bueeno espero sus rewiews!!

Imaginary Person.-


	4. Cita AliceJasper 2º parte

Disclaimer: El personaje Ernesto Oliva y la trama son todas mias y el resto.. es de Stephenie Meyer(:

N/a: Que viva el amor!

* * *

Este capitulo está escrito en tercera pesona espero que les guste

Jasper se encaminó al vehiculo acompañado de Alice, abrió la puerta del coche y hizo pasar primero a la dama y luego el la siguió.

-Esto me parece magico, dijo Alice mirando maravillada el interior del coche.

-Quise que sea magico, respondió Jasper, todo para ti.

-En el dia de San Valentin no es solo a la chica a quien tienen que consentir sino tambien al chico, dijo Alice con voz juguetona.

-Si.. lo se, pero no quiero que me regales nada, dijo Jazz, mi regalo es verte sonreir.

Si Alice hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo hubiera echo reemplazando a ese sonrojo solo sonrió.

El resto del viaje hacia el campo fue en completo silencio, ya que Alice miraba por la ventanilla sonriente.

Jasper no podía dejar de controlar las emociones no solo de Alice, sino tambien del conductor, quien hizo un viaje plancentero **como se dice con todas las de la ley.**

-Hemos llegado, dijo el señor Ernesto estacionando el coche junto a un gran campo.

Lo primero que hizo Jasper es ayudar a salir de la limosina a Alice y luego dijo:

-Alice, esperame un minuto aquí, ¿entendido?

-SI, claro, adelante, dijo Alice.

Jasper entró de nuevo a la limosina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le dijo a el señor Oliva:

-Ernesto, te pediría que me esperaras 2 horas aquí o que vayas a otro lado y regresaras en 2 horas, dijo Jasper preocupado en controlar sus emociones.

-Por supuesto señor, ¿adonde lo llevaría?, respondió Ernesto.

-A el aeropuerto ..

-Muy bien, ¿en dos horas verdad?

-Asi es Ernesto.

-Para servirlo, finalizó el señor Oliva.

Luego Jasper agarró de la mano a Alice y dijo:

-Alice sigueme si puedes.

Y empezó a correr como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras sentía que alguien corría a toda velocidad detrás de el.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un claro, **no el de Edward** **porsiacaso**, adornado de rosas y claveles, en el medio.. una mesa con dos sillas con lazo blanco, **tipo fiesta de quince**, el regalo de Jasper descansaba en el centro de la mesa, mientras sonaba musica de Julio Iglesias de fondo

-Todo esto es maravilloso, murmuró Alice con la boca abierta.

-Asi es, un mundo magico respondió Jasper complacido, ¿te gusta?

-Claro que si Jasper, me encanta, me fascina, dijo Alice.

-Tu me encantas, me fascinas, canturreó Jasper.

Alice volvió a sonreir, **sin sonrojarse eh** y se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¿Y este regalo?, dijo Ali.

-Es tuyo, abrelo, respondió Jazz.

Entonces, Alice abre el regalo y ve, **ohh, **el portarretratos de corazon que Jasper le mandó a hacer, **aww, **donde había una foto de ellos 2 cuando se conocieron.

-Nuestra primera foto.., comentó Jasper.

-Pensaba que ya no la tenías, dijo Alice.

-¿Como podría perder la foto que mas amo?

-No se, esa foto es de hace siglos, dijo Alice.

-¿Te gusta?, dijo Jasper.

-Por supuesto, respondió Alice.

Cuando sacó el portarretratos de el regalo se cayó algo de el paquete, **jajaja xD, **cuando ella lo recogió vió dos boletos para un viaje a Francia, **que suerte tienen algunos :l, **todo pagado, **grrrr, **por una semana, **wow :S, **en el hotel mas caro de Francia, **jum.. y **un cheque con $2000 para ropa, **asu asu asu :o**

**-**No se que decir, dijo Alice.

-Di, gracias, no te hubieras molestado, esto es demasiado, no podría vivir sin ti, mi sueño echo realidad, dijo Jasper.

En vez de eso Alice se paró y abrazó fuertemente a Jasper **el amoor, el amoor u.u.**

-Jasper, falta mi regalo, dijo Alice.

-No quiero ningun regalo, dijo Jasper.

-Entonces, me molesto.

-Ok, Ok, dame mi regalo.

Entonces Alice se va corriendo del campo, **WTF!?** y regresa a los minutos con un paquete sin forrar, **osea no tiene papel de regalo solo la caja :P, **y se paró enfrente de Jasper.

-Jasper, acabo de comprar hace solo 2 minutos el regalo, disculpame lo que pasa es que Bella y Rosalie se demoraron horas en cambiarme, etc, entonces ya había visto el regalo en mi mente solo faltaba comprarlo espero que te guste, aunque se que te va a gustar.

-Jaja, a verr...

Cuando abre el regalo, **o.o, **encuentra un video, **ah?, seguro de Dracula, muajajaja.**

**-**Es.. sobre nosotros Jasper, momentos que yo grabé con la camara estos ultimos siglos, creí que te gustaria, dijo Alice con timidez.

-Es, es, increible, Alice.

-Si quieres lo vemos ahorita, dijo Alice impaciente.

-Este.. no lo creo, hay dos partes de mi regalo.

-¿Cual es la segunda parte?, dijo Alice sabionda.

-Un viaje.. a Francia.

-Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, voy a concer Franciaam dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper.

Estuvieron como una hora abrazados, **ya me estaba durmiendo zzz., **y Jasper se dio cuenta.

-Ali, creo que es hora de irnos.

-Sip, Jasper, vamonos!!

Empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, **asuu **y encontraron a el señor Oliva, **oliva?? Porque se me abrá ocurrido ese apellido, mmm..**

-Buenas tardes señorita Alice, dijo el señor Ernesto.

**-**Buenas _noches _señor Ernesto, dijo Alice con una sonrisa maravillosa.

-Gusto de verlo Jasper, dijo Ernesto.

-Diría lo mismo caballero.

Entraron a el carro lujoso, **al escribir esta historia me veo en la alta sociedad ^^ **y los lleva hasta el aeropuerto.

-Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, mis señores.

-Fue un gusto haber trabajado con usted señor Enesto, **me da su** **messenger?, **espero trabajar con usted pronto.

-Diría lo mismo, dijo Ali.

-Gracias, finalizó Ernesto.

Bueno entonces cuando salieron del vehiculo, se escuchó_.. queridos pasajeros el vuelo dirigido a Francia está a punto de despegar así es que los que faltan abordar este avión apresurense porfavor._

Jasper y Alice entraron al avión, quien revisó sus pasajes y les indicó sus asientos.

-Alice, espero que te haya gustado esta velada,

-Como no, Jasper, respondió Alice.

-Quiero decirte que eres la persona mas importante en este momento en mi vida, Ali.

-Tu tambien Jasper, por siempre, dijo Alice.

-Para siempre, finalizó Jasper, besando los frios labios de Alice.

En eso el avión, despegó.

* * *

PERDONEN LA DEMORA, se que es imperdonable, les juro que hiba a actualizar el mismo 14 de Febrero, pero alucinen que estaba ocupada muy ocupada, asi es que hoy dia recien 15 de febrero estoy actualizando :(

Bueno espero que la hayan pasado regio ayer con su novio y si no tienen que la haya pasado super con sus amigos y amigas, les mando un atrasado pero feliz dia de la amistad mis queridisimas lectoras(;

Este capitulo es muy lindo y quiero aclarar que las oraciones en **negrita, **son notitas de la lectora, osea mias, para hacer un poco mas divertida la historia no tanto romance, es tambien comedia :D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y un simple rewiew que diga,_ la leí, gracias o muy bonito o sigue pronto!_, algo para sentir que mi esfuerzo vale la pena.

Bueno se me cuidan mis queridas vampiras y será hasta la proxima mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan y besootes.

Imaginary person.-

UN REWIEW!! PULSA AQUI ABAJO!!


	5. Cita RoseEmmett 1ºparte

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y TODO lo demás pertenece a mi linda cabezita :)

* * *

**

Pov Rosalie:

Estaba sentada en mi cuarto, al costado de la ventana esperando que viniera Emmett a recogerme cuando recordé mi día tan apretado.

Después de que Alice se bañó y arregló:

-Rosalie, metete a bañar, dijo Alice apurada.

-Si, señor, dije mientras salía marchando como una oficial.

Sentí como el aguan tibia mojaba mi cuerpo, esa sensación de ligereza me recordó el día que Em y yo nos conocimos.

***Flash back***

**-**RRRRRRRRRR, rugió un oso hambriento.

-Quizás deba alimentarme ya que escucho a este animal rugir cerca de aquí, pensé y salí tras el oso.

Cuando llegué vi a un pobre chico que trataba de defenderse se las garras y mordidas del oso.

Me recordó al pequeño de mi mejor amiga, Vera y decidí ayudarlo.

-AYUDENMEEEEEE, gritaba ese chico.

-Voy en camino, grité corriendo lo más rápido que podían mis piernas en ese momento.

Cuándo el oso me vió me sacó los dientes, ¿cómo le temería a un oso insignificante?, jaja!, salté y empujé al oso y lo mordí, que delicioso calor invadía mi cuerpo, cuando terminé recién sentí que el chico me miraba, asustado y malherido.

-No te haré daño, le dije.

-AYUDAME POR FAVOR, ME MUERO!, me gritó agonizante.

-Eres muy guapo... le pediré a Carlisle..., acompáñame, le grité.

-NO PUEDO...

-Cierto, lo cargué en mis hombros y lo llevé a casa de Carlisle.

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme, no le temo a nada si tu té quedas cerca de mí, vi la luz cuando te vi a los ojos.

-Oh, que lindo, soy Rosalie, dije sonriente.

-Em.. Me..tt, dijo y cerró sus lindos ojos.

***acabó el Flash back***

-¡ROSALIEEE!, Sal del baño!, Gritó Alice.

-¡UPS!, Dije mientras me ponía la ropa interior y salí con una toalla.

-Toma, dijo Alice.

-¿Que es?, Le dije extrañada.

-Tu ropa, intervino Bella.

-Ahh ok, me cambio, dije dirigiéndome al baño con una extraña lentitud.

-APURATE, no tengo todo el día, dijo Alice chasqueando los dedos.

En la bolsa había un vestido rojo, con tirantes dorados, escote en la espalda, me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, además en una cajita negra había un collar de diamantes, una pulsera y nos zapatos de tacón alto negro.

-Wow!, Que linda estás, dijo Bella.

-Gracias.

-No, todavía no está bella, falta el maquillaje, siéntate, replicó Ali-tonta mientras me señalaba donde debía sentarme.

Me senté en esa mini-silla y cerré mis ojos recordando cosas pasadas.

-¿Rose?¿Rosalie?

-¿SI?, Dije molesta.

-¡YA ESTAS LISTA MUJEER!

Abrí mis ojos y miré al espejo, estaba muy linda, tenía el cabello ondulado, un poco de rubor en los cachetes, delineador negro en los ojos y gloss rojo en los labios, mis uñas estaban pintadas de rojo y usaba aretes colgantes dorados en las orejas.

-Lindísima Rase, dijo Bella aplaudiendo.

-Gracias Bella, respondí.

-Jiji, ¿qué te parece?, Habló Al la duendecilla.

-Alice pensé que me pondrías cosas estrafalarias.

-La ocasión no lo amerita, respondió Alice sonriente.

-Entonces saben donde va a ser?, Dije sonriente.

-S E C R E T O, dijo maliciosamente Bella.

-Ahh.., Dije molesta.

-Bueno yo me retiro un ratito, ya vengo, dijo Bella Dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Heey!, Faltas tu Isabella, dije molesta todavía.

-Alice lo entenderá, dijo Bella sonriéndole a Alice.

-Claro, vete, dijo Alice riéndose.

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

Corrí con toda la velocidad con la que pude al cuarto de Edward.

-¡Edward!, Grité desde afuera.

-¿Bella?, Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Traía un polo manga corta a cuadros, un jean raído y zapatillas.

-¿Tienes la canción?, Dije apurada.

-Si pasa, un momento, dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Su cuarto estaba ultra desordenado, mañana lo arreglaría.

-Aquí está, dijo Edward, este.. Son 10 hojas, búscalas, son todas blancas.

-Ok, espero que no las hayas perdido Edward.

-Tengo 5 acá, dijo Edward después de 1 hora.

-Yo 4.

-¡FALTA UNO!, Gritó Edward desesperado.

-Espera Ed, aquí está todo, estaba debajo del televisor.

-Ok, llévalas, es una canción de un cantante que me gusta mucho, creo que es la indicada, dijo Edward decidido.

-Ok, le diré a Alice que ya está todo listo, anda a donde Emmett y dile que por favor se la aprenda, nos vemos luego Edward, te amo.

-Yo también, voy enseguida Bella.

Edward salió corriendo y fue al cuarto de Emmett.

* * *

**Pov Emmett:**

Estaba echado en mi cama ya que no podía dormir cuando llegó Edward a despertarme.

-Em, aquí está tu canción.

-Gracias hermano, ABRAZO DE OSOOO, grité.

-Jaja, apréndetelas, y el piano.. ¿Sabes tocar no?, Dijo Edward preocupado.

-Claro Ed, me enseñó Jasper.

-Genial, lee las notas y ya, respondió Edward contento.

-Ed, sé tocar el piano, pero no leer las notas, jeje.

-Fabuloso, dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

-¿Me enseñas?, Dije poniendo ojitos.

-Pues que remedio, dijo Edward algo molesto.

Luego de 2 horas de que mi brillante brother eddy me enseñara las notas, aprendí, vi la hora y: O, me fui al teatro donde ya debería estar todo listo.

-Señor Emmett, dijo Paola, la encargada del teatro.

-Paolita, ¿ya está todo listo?

-Así es señor, dijo sonrojada.

-El piano es negro, ¿no?, Dije malhumorado por el repentino sonrojo.

-Eh.. Blanco, dijo nerviosa.

-¡ES NEGRO!, Lo necesito negro Paola.

-Ohh, am claro, cuando regrese negro será todo diré el piano, dijo Paola sudando, ¿SUDANDO!

-Gracias Pao, para eso té pago, ¿las velas rojas?

-Así es señor, repartidas en todo el escenario con flores esparcidas, por.. em, por el piano y el piso, no se vaya a resbalar, mejor lo...

-NO, está bien, gracias, y ¿qué hay del incienso?

-Esto, ya está, dijo Paola recuperándose, está escondido entre las flores de los costados.

-Buena idea y ¿el ascensor por el que bajaré?

-Ehh... de eso quería hablarle, dijo sudando de nuevo.

-Habla, dije molestándome.

-Am, usted va a ser visto cuando baje.

-¿QUE!

-Señor no pudimos buscar un elevador con lunas polarizadas o algo que se le parezca en medio del escenario.

-¡Paola, eso lo separé hace 1 mes!; _si hubiera sido lobo hubiera empezado a temblar, pensé._

-Señor, hay otros interesados que dieron mas dinero.

-¡Pamplinas!, Grité.

-Disculpe pero usted se deberá agarrar de un acero que estará ahí será de color negro y sin lunas.

-Ok Pao, quedamos así, hasta más tarde.

Volví a mi casa, me puse el terno con una flor roja, me ajusté la corbata y me fui de nuevo hacia el teatro sin antes repasar de nuevo la canción.

* * *

**Pov Rase:**

Emmett no venía, y si no me hizo nada.. En eso tocaron el timbre, abrí la puerta esperanzada pensando que era el pero no.

-¿Señora Rosalie?, Dijo un señor con terno que sonreía picaramente.

-Si, pero yo no soy señora sino señorita.

-Oh, perdóneme, soy James, señorita la llevaré a su encuentro con el señor Emmett.

-Claro, vamos.

Agarré mi cartera, inspiré un par de veces y salí de mi casa.

-Y usted ¿de donde conoce a Emmett?

-Es mi esposo, James.

-Ah perdón, entonces ¿van a celebrar el día de los enamorados?

-Eso creo James.

-¿Eso creo?

-Nose que sorpresa me espera.

-Le deseo mucha suerte, es aquí.

-¿Este teatro?

-Aquí me facilitaron la dirección, entonces hasta pronto.

-Oh sí, adiós.

Caminé hacia la puerta y posé la puerta en la manija de la puerta de mi teatro favorito, di la vuelta a la manija y me llevé con la sorpresa de que estaba abierta.

* * *

Holaa a TODOS  
Regresé después de mucho tiempo regresé aqui, hace meses que no entraba por los examenes y toda esa cosa, pero ya salí de vacaciones y estoy aqui, la verdad estoy feliz con esta historia porque el anterior capitulo les encantó a mucha gente y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus lindos rewiews y pido mas, ahora que la mayoria a salido, pido MAS rewiews porque sino.. que aliento vamos a tener? y yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por poner las historias asi que pido más rewiews, sino nose cuanto tiempo me demoraré esta vez.  
Voy a colgar una nueva historia que será de terror nose como seré en ese campo :D ji pero trata de una pelicula de "Pesadilla en la calle Elm" se me ocurrió hace unos meses y ya cree el primer y segundo capitulo y los subiré por partes, se llama: "Pesadilla en Forks" y ESTA MUY INTERESANTE me he esforzado jaja en clases por hacerla bien en vez de escuchar matematica y otros cursos :B

Bueno me voy, pasen un lindo dia y una linda semana, un lindo mes en fin.. cuidense bastante

Nos leemos pronto :)

Imaginary Person. :B

PD: REWIEEWS! aqui nomas al costadito un click y aunque sea solo ponen me gustó o algo parecido y estaré muy agradecida, adiós!


End file.
